Devices such as TV sets are often placed on items of furniture or on exclusively-designed stands.
Stands created exclusively for TV models are designed to match the TV set to be placed on it, and thus stands have also been proposed that are integrated with the TV placed on them.
However, since the device and the stand are separate pieces, there is inevitably a gap between the TV set and the stand.
Therefore, cover 103 that matches the shape of the bottom of the TV set 101 is provided on stand 102 for TV set 101, as shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B. TV set 101 is placed on cover 103 to fill the gap created between TV set 101 and stand 102 so as to integrate TV set 101 and stand 102. For example, this is proposed in Patent Document 1.
However, a conventional structure can mostly fill the gap between TV set 101 and stand 102 by providing cover 103 to the gap between TV set 101 and stand 102. However, a visible gap remains between cover 103 and TV set 101.
In particular, gap 105 remaining at the front of the bottom of TV set 101 is extremely unpleasant to the eye of a user who expects an integrated design for TV set 101 and stand 102.
Furthermore, narrow gap 105, made narrower by the use of cover 103, is difficult to clean; and dust that accumulates in gap 105 is extremely unpleasant to the eye of the user, since it is in the front bottom of TV set 101.
Patent Document: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-77773